Event Archives
.}}thumb|400px|left Event Archives Rules *Event selection is determined by your game progress. *There is no time limit to enter an event. *You can skip an event for 20 , which will send it to the bottom of the rotation back in your archives, so you can play it later. *There is no or award for winning an archive event, just the car. *You can win all the cars in the event archive, but just one per day. *Upon winning or skipping an event, the next event in sequence becomes available to run starting midnight. *If you timed out or skipped an event to move on to the next one, the one that was missed will become available again upon the next rotation. Version History 'The following were added in ' *Special Events ** Reign Supreme (v6.6) Winning the 2016 KOENIGSEGG REGERA ** Silver Tourer Winning the 1998 MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM ** Born for Victory (v6.3.1) Winning the 2015 McLAREN P1™ GTR ** Victory by Design (v6.4) Winning the 2016 MERCEDES-AMG GT3 ** Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 4 Winning the 2018 BUGATTI CHIRON SPORT *Limited Time Series ** 600LT Championship Winning the 2019 McLAREN 600LT ** Porsche 909 Bergspyder Championship Winning the 1968 PORSCHE 909 BERGSPYDER ** Porsche 959 Sport Championship Winning the 1986 PORSCHE 959 SPORT ** Audi TT RS Coupé Championship Winning the 2019 AUDI TT RS COUPÉ (2019) ** Bugatti EB 110 Super Sport Championship Winning the 1992 BUGATTI EB 110 SUPER SPORT 'The following were added in ' *Special Events ** Carbon Copy Winning the 1990 MERCEDES-BENZ C11 ** Victory in Motion Winning the 1970 PORSCHE 917K ** Road Trip Winning the 1984 FERRARI TESTAROSSA *Limited Time Series ** Nissan GT-R NISMO (R35) Championship Winning the 2018 NISSAN GT-R NISMO (R35) ** Porsche 936/77 Spyder Championship Winning the 1977 PORSCHE 936/77 SPYDER ** Acura NSX GT3 Championship Winning the 2018 ACURA NSX GT3 ** Season 5 Championship Winning the 2018 FORMULA E SRT05E ** Acura ARX-05 Championship Winning the 2018 ACURA ARX-05 ** Nissan 370Z (Z34) R3 Spec Championship Winning the 2019 NISSAN 370Z (Z34) R3 SPEC ** Ferrari F12berlinetta Championship Winning the 2013 FERRARI F12BERLINETTA 'The following were added in ' * Inheritance Winning the 2017 FERRARI 812 SUPERFAST * Perseverance Winning the 1998 PORSCHE 911 GT1-98 * Relentless Winning the 2018 McLAREN 720S COUPE * Lamborghini's Legacy Winning the 2017 LAMBORGHINI CENTENARIO LP 770-4 * Cadillac DPi-V.R Championship Winning the 2018 CADILLAC DPi-V.R * Mazda RT24-P Championship Winning the 2018 MAZDA RT24-P * BMW M6 GT3 Championship Winning the 2018 BMW M6 GT3 * Lamborghini Huracán GT3 Championship Winning the 2018 LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN GT3 * Porsche 911 RSR (2018) Championship Winning the 2018 PORSCHE 911 RSR (2018) * Koenigsegg Agera R Championship Winning the 2013 KOENIGSEGG AGERA R 'The following were added in ' * Ferrari FXX K Evo Championship winning the Ferrari FXX K Evo * Nissan GT-R (R35) R3 Spec Championship winning the Nissan GT-R (R35) R3 Spec * BMW M8 GTE Championship winning the BMW M8 GTE * BMW Driving Experience M4 Racing Championship winning the BMW Driving Experience M4 Racing * Ferrari F430 Championship winning the Ferrari F430 * NISSAN R390 GT1 Championship winning the Nissan R390 GT1 * Ferrari 488 GT3 Championship winning the Ferrari 488 GT3 * McLaren MP4-X Championship winning the McLaren MP4-X * [[Jaguar C-X75 R3 Spec Championship (v7.0.5)|Jaguar C-X75 R3 Spec Championship (v7.0.5)]] winning the Jaguar C-X75 R3 Spec * McLaren MP4/4 Championship winning the McLaren MP4/4 'The following were added in ' * One On 1 winning the Koenigsegg One:1 * Mercedes-AMG C 63 Touring Car Championship winning the Mercedes AMG C63 Touring Car * Lions of Leipzig winning the Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package * Ferrari J50 Championship winning the Ferrari J50 * Furai Rising winning the Mazda Furai * Front-Runner winning the Hennessey Venom GT * No Compromise winning the Ferrari FXX-K * Motorfiesta 2 winning the Pagani Huayra BC * King of the Ring winning the Porsche 911 GT2 RS * Rennsport Redefined winning the Porsche 911 RSR (2017)